


【带卡】颐指气使

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 高中生现Pa, 仔土卡性格- 男孩子之间别别扭扭的双向单箭头的故事「自从带土骨折在家静养之后，一向与他争辩不休的卡卡西也变得出乎意料的顺从。这倒是助涨了带土颐指气使的架势。」
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 51





	【带卡】颐指气使

今天带土没有来上学。琳有些不安，好在午休的时候收到了带土的讯息。「昨天放学打球小腿骨折了，正在床上歇着。」带土在消息里说，「估计最近都来不了学校。」

琳松了一口气，想了想回复他，「我放学把笔记给你带过来。」

在她拿着复印好的笔记踏进带土家的玄关之前，琳原本以为带土在家养伤已经是今天最大的新闻了。

来开门的当然不是带土——他的腿摔断了，估计现在正打着石膏在床上哼唧。

“卡卡西？”琳有点惊讶的说。

“好久不见，琳。”卡卡西把门打开一点，侧过身把短发少女让进屋内。

“你怎么在这里……”琳说到一半，卡卡西指了指带土的卧室。

“你先去看看带土吧，”他说，“我锅里还煮着东西。”这时琳才注意到卡卡西校服衬衣的袖子被挽到了手肘，这情景让她更加迷惑了。

“哦……好……”琳慢慢说，抱着巨大的疑问敲开了带土卧室的门。

带土的伤势比她想象的还要严重些，整条右腿都打着石膏，包扎得严严实实。

“怎么会搞成这样啊。”琳忍不住说道。

“就是……打球的时候不小心……”带土说，“但你放心，昨天已经做过手术，没什么大碍了。”带土故作轻松的晃了晃刚放下的手机。

“真是的……”琳假意抱怨说，“注意一点嘛……还疼吗？”

“没事没事，”带土咧嘴笑了笑说，“特意跑一趟来送笔记真是不好意思了啊，琳。”

琳见他神色自然，渐渐也放下心，忽然又想起一事。

“啊——说到这个，”琳说，“卡卡西他怎么在这里？你叫他过来的？”

琳有段时间没见过卡卡西了。他们三个人从幼儿园到小学到初中一直是同班同学，又住在一个街区里，关系非常要好。可是升高中之前卡卡西搬了家，所以没继续在这边的片区和另外两人一起念书。他成绩优异，考到了一所私校去，学业繁重，离得又远，所以很有一阵子没回来过。

“没，是我自己来的。”卡卡西这时推开门，“晚饭做好了，琳也留下来吃点？”他一面说一面端着盘子进了屋里。带土行动不便，所以卡卡西给他架上了桌板，自己和琳则围在一旁的矮茶几上。卡卡西的厨艺很不错，虽然只是清淡的熬了点粥，配上秋刀鱼，但一股食物的香气还是充满了屋子。然而带土只喝了一口就咂咂嘴。

“没盐没味的，”带土嘀咕道，“你就这样对待病人吗？”

“那你想吃什么？”卡卡西问。

带土想了想。“唐扬*？”

卡卡西顿了顿。“养伤的时候吃炸鸡不太合适吧？”

“那就拉面好了。”带土说，“我要吃一乐家的招牌豚骨拉面。”

“带土……”琳不禁出声道。从他们住的居民区到拉面店有一段距离，晚饭时间堂食的人又多，这不免有些麻烦。按照琳对两人一贯的了解，卡卡西这时候应该会皱起眉头抱着手臂，说笨蛋现在饭店跑去肯定要排队一点效率都没有再说拉面打包回来也坨了不好吃还是等你养好病自己去吃吧——之类的。

但是卡卡西竟然点点头就起身要去。

“喂！”带土喊了他一句。“你——”

“你要加鱼板吗？”卡卡西问。

“不用了……不是，”带土说，“你真去？”

卡卡西仍然半耷着眼，看了他一眼。“不是你让我去吗？”

带土显然和琳一样没有料到卡卡西这么听话——他支吾了一下，垂头搅了搅碗里的粥。

“算了算了，”他说，“今天琳在呢，一来一回太久了。嗯……明——明天吧。”

于是卡卡西又坐下来，但气氛却微妙的有点奇怪了。

“所以……嗯……是因为带土不方便活动才叫卡卡西来的吗？”琳想了想说。

“是啊，”带土回答她，“我可不想让家里知道这事……到时候派个人来整天守着我，闷都闷死了。”带土生在一个大家族之中，监护人时常不在，往日里都是一个人住。

“再说这也是我应该的。”卡卡西忽然说道。

“什么意思……”琳问。

“因为带土的伤是我害的。”卡卡西说。

琳睁大了眼睛。

“不错，要不是你突然出现害我分神，我怎么会伤着腿啊！”带土哼了一声。“我昨天去踢球离他打工的地方挺近的，正好碰上了——结果就出这事。”

“这样啊……”琳说道，心里微觉奇怪。虽然带土腿伤的挺惨但这要归咎到卡卡西头上也有点太牵强吧。然而卡卡西虽然表面上仍然淡淡的看不出什么情绪，行动却表明了他对此并无异议，颇为愧疚，不再像小时候那般对带土处处不让。

无论如何，虽说有些奇怪，但看到两人总算能成熟的、安安静静的坐在一起吃顿饭，不再为秋刀鱼应该煎多久、吃完饭筷子放桌上还是碗上、洗碗的时候要涂多少洗洁精这种莫名其妙的由头争辩起来，琳也挺欣慰的。

“笔记和作业我都给你带来了，”琳说，“要认真看哦。报志愿也就是一转眼的事情。”

“多谢啦，琳！”带土弯起眼睛露齿大笑。“幸好有你在！不过每天拿过来太麻烦的话，你传讯息给我也行。”

琳嗯了一声，又转向卡卡西。“卡卡西，你最近怎么样呢？挺忙的？”

“还好，就是放学后要兼职，所以最近都没怎么回这边。”卡卡西回答道。“我听带土说你最近都在上课后班？”

“是啊，毕竟想考医学院的话要努力一点才行呢。”琳说，“我又不是卡卡西这样的天才君。”她眨眨眼。

“木叶医学院？”

“嗯，本地的医学院已经够好啦。”琳说。“卡卡西肯定要考到T大吧？带土怎么想呢？”

“我？”带土抓了抓头发，“谁知道呢，家里好像说过几年打算让我出国去看看……”宇智波家大业大，带土的监护人又是一族之长，让他出国去历练一番开开眼界再接手家族事业也是情理之中。于是琳点点头，轻轻叹了口气。

“这么一说，咱们几个毕业后要聚到一起可就难了。”琳遗憾的感叹道。卡卡西夹了一筷子鱼肉，静静的垂眼吃了一口没有说话，带土倒是急急忙忙的安慰起来。

“别这么说啦，琳！”带土说道，“就算我真的出国了，还有寒暑假呢。再说——”

“再说说不定语言不通一个学期就打包回家了。”卡卡西把话接过来。

“喂笨卡卡你说谁！”

“谁的外语成绩不及格就是说谁了？”

“……！”带土顿了片刻又心虚逞强，“笨蛋，谁、谁说我没及格了？你又不是我们学校的怎么知道啊！”

卡卡西原本正看着餐盘，这时微微抬眼瞧了一下带土，但又迅速将目光转开了。

“我们从幼儿园就同班一直到去年，还用得着看你现在的成绩单吗？”他说。

“好啦，怎么又吵上了。”琳连忙劝开两人。说来倒是奇怪，两人这么一吵闹，反倒让气氛变得更轻松了一些，就好像带土和卡卡西生来便该如此相处。于是琳又将话题引向学校里的日常，几人一如过去那般津津有味的吃完了饭。

吃过饭后卡卡西主动把餐具收拾到了厨房，琳想帮忙，却被卡卡西拦住。

“琳，你不是带了笔记来吗？正好给他讲讲吧。”卡卡西说，“我来洗碗。”

也许是因为卡卡西一向做事就挺细致的，他在厨房似乎呆了好半天才回到卧室，这时候琳已经把课堂笔记和作业都跟带土讲过一遍了，正陪着他闲聊几句。

“你干嘛去了，怎么这么慢。”带土嘀咕说。

“顺便帮你把厨房和走道收拾了一下。”卡卡西垂眼把挽起的袖子放下来，不去看屋内的两人。

“挺晚了，正好我跟卡卡西一起先走了吧。”琳也起身说，“过两天我再来看你？”

“嗯嗯嗯，琳你放心吧！”带土笑了笑，“不是什么大不了的！”

琳点点头和卡卡西往外走，还不忘回头又嘱咐了几句。“卡卡西说的对，不要吃油炸食品啦，养伤还是吃清淡点好。还有一定不要随便下床乱动，有什么不舒服的话一定要及时——”她有家人是医生，所以格外操心带土的伤势。

带土只是满脸堆笑，又摸摸后脑露出让人放心的开朗神情。

琳虽然住的不远，毕竟已是深夜，于是卡卡西先送她回去。两人分别的时候卡卡西忽然又叫住她。

“琳。”卡卡西说。

“怎么了？”

“我知道你现在挺忙的。”卡卡西说。

“嗯……是呀？”琳歪着头看他。卡卡西虽然不是话很多的类型，但他做事有条理又高效，吞吞吐吐的不太像他的作风。

“没什么……我就是说虽然发照片挺方便，但有空的话还是把笔记的复印件直接拿来吧？我看那家伙一个人在家呆着也挺无聊的。”卡卡西说着，放松的耸了耸肩。

琳忍不住笑了出来。卡卡西虽然戴着口罩，但露出来的双眼里有点疑惑的样子。

“你真是……担心他就直说嘛。”琳笑着说，“再说，难道你不是已经打算好来陪着他吗？我看他可不无聊。”

“……不，我跟他总是吵起来，”卡卡西说，“恐怕……他更想你去探访吧。”

他弯起眼睛笑了一下。

但不管怎么说，带土现在行动不便，连下床都困难，只靠琳一个女孩子当然很不方便，况且这段时间她课后班格外忙，只能周末来探望。于是卡卡西跟打工的甜品店请了个长假，每天下午放学后就直接到带土家来。他的高中离带土这片区的确不近，就算坐地铁也有一阵，晚上还要踩着末班车再回家，这让带土都有点受宠若惊了。

“你家……现在不是住挺远的吗？”几天之后带土终于忍不住提起。

“唔，有一点吧，”卡卡西说，“不过在地铁上也能看看书——不算太浪费时间。”

“哦。”带土干巴巴的回答。果然一段时间不见，卡卡西也仍然是原来那副认认真真学习的「天才君」的好学生样子。他想起原来两人有时一起出门坐地铁时，卡卡西偶尔也拿着本书看，而他正忙着戳手机打游戏KO对手。他们明明认识了那么多年，可是性子还是相差甚远。卡卡西什么都做的无懈可击的完美，因此对带土丢三落四、晚起迟到又随性好动的作风不怎么看得惯，总忍不住刺他几句。像最近这样安安静静呆在带土家里替他做饭打扫整理笔记又不呛声的卡卡西，带土还是真么多年来头一次见到。

不过虽然新奇——但带土似乎对卡卡西的殷勤照看适应很好，非常大方自然的收下了。不仅没有客气的意思，反倒还变本加厉，要求也越来越多。

“我说，卡卡西，”带土问，“你之后给我带便当来就好。”

他这么说的时候，卡卡西刚把今日份的味增汤递到他面前。他沉默了一会儿才开口。

“抱歉……不合胃口？”卡卡西问。他一向对厨艺还挺有自信，可是带土这么说的时候，他忽然也没有了把握，有点难受。

“啊？——是、是啊！”带土说，“整天都是清清淡淡的病号餐，你自己也不吃让我一个人吃……我看你是在外面买了好吃的自己先吃过了吧！对待病人太过分了卡卡西。”

“不……”卡卡西低声说。  
“所以要我说，干脆你就买便当好了——一人一份，这样才公平嘛！”带土不容打断的回复他。

卡卡西便立即不继续跟他争辩。“我知道了，之后你想吃什么口味提前跟我说一声。”他很配合的说。

带土哼了一声答应下来。果然接下来的一周里带土每天都会传来讯息详细的布置当日伙食。

「要地铁站A出口出来后往前走一个口路那家的一号套餐，甘栗甘还是老样子。」他说。

“三色丸子你也买了两份？”带土瞧着卡卡西手里打包的袋子问。

“是啊，便当和丸子都两份。”卡卡西叹气回答道。“我看我就不用吃了吧……太甜了。”

“什么品位啊，”带土不满的撇了撇嘴，“丸子这么好吃的东西……你尝尝看啦！”他一面说着一面拿起自己那串，盯着卡卡西示意他赶紧也吃起来。

卡卡西最近都没什么胃口，有时在过来的路上随便吃点便是，看着给带土的病号饭的确又没太大食欲，干脆晚上也不怎么吃了。带土强烈要求他买两份一样的一起吃晚饭的意图，卡卡西怀疑也许只是为了戏弄他。虽然两人吵闹不断，但多年相处以来两人对对方的偏好早就摸得一清二楚，故意让卡卡西这样的咸党吃甘栗甘的招牌丸子，果然没安什么好心。

卡卡西想了想，一口咬下去。丸子上的黏糊糊的糖浆一瞬间就在口腔里化开了。真的太腻了……他想他皱着眉头一脸扭曲的样子一定很好笑，因为带土一下子就忍不住笑出声了。

有一秒卡卡西想把丸子给塞回盒子里，但他转眼看到带土裹得跟假肢一样的右腿。

以前那个一放学就跟足球社在操场上狂奔的带土、额头上总是沾着一点汗水，肩上搭着一条毛巾的带土、碰到老婆婆会把包裹全部揽到自己肩上一口气爬五楼也不费劲的带土忽然就变得很模糊了。现在的带土是连在床上翻个身都难、动一下就龇牙咧嘴疼的抽气的病人。

如果能让这样的少年笑一笑，做点蠢事也……没什么关系吧？

卡卡西又咬了一口丸子。

可是带土的心思简直比青春期的女高中生还难以揣摩。他看到卡卡西一点反驳的意思都没有，还乖乖继续吃下去，反倒又不怎么高兴了似的，沉下脸看着他。卡卡西有点茫然的快速吃完了丸子将口罩重新戴上。

说真的，带土那一家子的性子都挺难以揣摩的。卡卡西还认识带土家的几个亲戚，他原以为带土已经是性格最稳定的一个，但偶尔他忽然觉得说不定带土才是最宇智波的那位。

到周末琳来探望的时候，她趁着卡卡西去倒垃圾时扯了扯带土。

“卡卡西不喜欢吃甜品，你又不是不知道。”琳说，“干嘛让他也吃？这太不像你了。”带土看上去大大咧咧又喜欢怼卡卡西，但他实际上心思很细又体贴，这一点一同长大的琳最清楚不过了。

“那卡卡西像他自己吗？”带土却说，“他不也不声不响吃完了？”

琳怔了一下。“这个……”她犹豫的说。“也许卡卡西是对你的腿伤挺……”

“是啊，”带土说。“他觉得对不起我。”

他把脸转到一边，不再看琳，声音也变远了。“我才不想要这个……”他说。

“什么？”琳没有听清，这时候卡卡西已经给垃圾分好类处理好重新回来了，她只好打住。

琳晚上有课外班，所以吃过午饭、下午天还没黑就匆匆忙忙走了。这次晚饭倒是没再买便当，卡卡西下厨做了一顿，带土挑挑剔剔的评论一番最后添了两碗饭吃饱喝足了。但是等到晚饭后卡卡西准备回去时已经下起了大雨，雨水击打在窗户的玻璃上噼里啪啦特别响。

“喂，卡卡西你——”带土叫住了在收拾书包的卡卡西。

“嗯？”

“你要不要今天留宿？”

他原本想说我的伞放在收纳间里你要不要借一下，但今天卡卡西穿了件挺宽松的T恤，此时又摘了口罩，整个人比平时看上去还要清瘦和顺一些，因此望着卡卡西嘴角下面那颗小痣时，带土到嘴边的话不自觉就变了。

卡卡西也没料到他这么说，怔了一下。

“……没事，现在还赶得上地铁。”卡卡西虽然这么回答，但是手上收拾的动作却慢了下来。

“明天反正周末，干嘛赶着这么大的雨走？”带土干脆赶着话又劝了一句。

卡卡西神情有些复杂的看了他一眼，似乎有点犹豫。带土见他没有回答，面子上觉得有些放不住，微微转过头挪开视线。

“唔，我说真的……”带土说，“不然——嗯，对，到时候琳知道我让你大雨天跑来跑去一定也会说个不停的。”

“我不会跟她讲的。”这一次卡卡西却非常快速的打断了他，重新低下头去把课本飞快的塞回了书包里。“只是回个家而已，没什么大事。”

等他站起来背好书包重新站起来时，又戴上了口罩，就完全恢复了那副半耷着眼、冷冷淡淡的样子，几乎让带土有点怀疑刚才是不是自己滤镜太厚才认为卡卡西在犹犹豫豫。

“回见。”卡卡西说。

“啊？……哦。”带土干巴巴的回答道。在他反应过来之前，卡卡西已经很有效率的离开了。虽然卡卡西没怎么说话，但带土仍然敏感的察觉到卡卡西有些不高兴。可是为什么？小时候也不是没有留宿的经历，长大之后仅仅只是共处一室过夜就难以忍受吗？还是说，他认为带土过于颐指气使的态度让他不舒服……这也的确是可能的。

带土心下烦闷，转了个身把头埋到了枕头里。可是这又怎能只怪他呢？是卡卡西主动来照看他的啊！他怎么能就这么走了？

大雨下了一整个晚上，带土听着击打在窗户玻璃上噼里啪啦的雨水声，睡得也不怎么踏实。迷迷糊糊挨到天亮，醒来的时候雨总算快停了，但仍然阴着天，积着乌云。带土往外面瞧了一眼，这天气心情实在也不怎么好的起来。

他伸手去床头把手机解锁，看了一眼推送。

一条新信息都没有。

他把手机狠狠扔到一边，想了想又重新拿起来，一鼓作气找出桌面壁纸选取编辑，在上面画了个X然后设置成新桌面。他就这么呆呆的望着天花板发了会儿呆，枕头旁边的手机屏幕连亮都没有亮过。

带土耐着性子又躺了半个小时，期间检查了两次WiFi连接，看了三次推送新闻，还有四次手机桌面。最终忍无可忍的从最近通话记录里按了个号码。

“喂？”卡卡西在对面说。

“你在干什么啊？”带土问他。

“我在家里，怎么了吗？”卡卡西说。

带土的手不自觉握紧手机。“你今天不来？”他说。

卡卡西稍微迟疑了片刻。“我昨天有多做一份饭放在冰箱里，你现在的状况自己走过去热一下应该没问题吧？”他说，“或者我帮你叫个外卖……”

“所以你就是……不来了？”带土觉得说话的声音甚至都有一点颤抖。果然是这样的。卡卡西那样的性子，怎么会一直对他这么低声下气、百般包容的？他一开始的确因为愧疚的缘故稍微对带土妥协了那么几天，但现在果然就……带土感到心中一股说不出的愤怒委屈和茫然。

“带土？”卡卡西似乎有点不确定的喊了他一声。

“我有事要你帮忙，你等会儿过来吧！”带土说。

“怎么了？”

“总之卡卡西你快点来今天。”带土回答道，飞快的放下了电话。

「真是孩子气的举动呀。」如果琳知道了，一定会这么说。但是……就是无法忍耐啊！带土揉了一把头发。他讨厌卡卡西用那种歉疚的目光看着他、不再与他作对只因为满腔愧疚。每当他遇上那样的眼神，都忍不住想激怒他、想听到他平时那般不留情面的怼回来。

可同时无法否认的是，他内心深处却也有点乐得享受卡卡西的照看。那个天才的、他追逐的、总是能毫不留情指出他所有缺点的、他深深喜欢着的银发少年……如今却对他非常纵容着。

这是从来没有过的事。

卡卡西看不上他的地方多着呢。带土想。小学时他给琳写了情书让卡卡西帮他参谋，卡卡西却跟批改作文似的把写错的汉字和文法全部圈出来，嫌弃的看着满纸批注。

“不会写汉字就别写啊，还不如全写假名呢。”他说。带土只好面红耳赤抢过情书，“用不着你管！”他大声说。最后也没了送出情书的心情。

即使后来对琳懵懵懂懂的初恋情怀渐渐消退，没再有写情书的苦恼，但带土好像还有无数件做不好的事情。迟到也好、功课也好、甚至连偏好甜口，要得到卡卡西的认同简直比游戏里抽中SSSSSR的卡牌还罕见。

带土为此也付出不少努力，但在「天才」的名号面前似乎总是收效甚微。反倒是这场意外，让卡卡西任劳任怨的踏进了带土家的玄关。这不免让人既有点隐秘的快乐，又有点……泄气。就像努力想通关的游戏，如果不是靠自己打通而是啪叽一下来个bug, 总觉得有些怅然若失怪怪的。

正当带土躺在床上胡思乱想的时候，他的bug已经推开门进了屋。

“带土，怎么了？”对方立刻问。

“啊？就是……”带土含含糊糊的回答道。他心想其实根本没什么要紧的事情，最重要的就是卡卡西今天还会来。这时候虽然答不出什么话，但却要掩饰一下心虚，干脆拿出最近那副颐指气使的架势，非常肯定的随手一指。“那个。”

“嗯？”

“就是——那个掌机啊！”带土指着衣橱顶上说。“我想玩掌机但是收在柜子顶上的盒子里，现在我的腿没办法，你帮我拿下来一下吧！”

“……就为了这个把我叫来？”卡卡西沉默一秒说。

“对、对啊！这不重要吗！”带土大声回答他，“病人的心情也是很重要的吧。”

卡卡西进来的匆忙，连口罩都没取下来，这时只有一双眼睛露在外面，但其中所透露出的神情显然表明了卡卡西对这个要求完全意想不到，一时心情难以形容，想说话但最终懒得跟病人争辩，憋着一口气转身踩到椅子上去拿掌机。带土看他那副样子，总算是和平时一样，没了昨天晚上忽然不快的情绪，不禁笑了起来。

卡卡西把掌机递给他，懒洋洋的抬了抬眼。

“拜托，捉弄我这么好笑吗？”他拖着声音慢慢说，“虽然在养伤，但还是看看学校的功课啊。作业你都写了？”

带土想反驳说才不是为了捉弄你才叫你来呢，但这话听起来就好像他有多么惦记卡卡西一刻也离不开他似的，所以他忍了一秒没有说出来。

“啊啊，烦死了，又是作业、作业。”带土把掌机按开机。“只剩数学没写了。”

“那还是先把作业写完？”卡卡西说着转身从旁边的矮柜上把数学的卷子和课本抽出来。

带土撇撇嘴不太愿意，但还是接了过来。他拿起作业的时候想了想，忽然又看向卡卡西。

“喂，卡卡西，你作业肯定写完了吧？”带土说。

“……我跟你不是一个学校可没法抄啊。”卡卡西立刻回答。

“不是这个！”带土说道，“我之前新玩了一个游戏，要建个岛，但是刚开始没多久，还处于采集收集材料的阶段。干脆我写作业的时候你帮我打一会儿？”

卡卡西怔了一下。“我没玩过那个。”他说。

“这个很简单啦，你随便看看就会了。”带土想着便把掌机塞到了卡卡西手里按开游戏，大概指点了一下方向键的功能和游戏说明。

“嗯……总之就是钓钓鱼挖挖化石捉捉蝴蝶之类的……吧。”卡卡西评价道。

“不错，很简单吧？”带土说，“病人的要求——你要拒绝吗？”

卡卡西抬起眼瞧了下带土。“你快去写数学。”他只说。

于是带土总算拿起了作业，在床上架起的小桌板上开始奋笔疾书连蒙带猜。卡卡西靠坐在床尾处的地板上，垂头盯着掌机的屏幕，很规律发出按钮的轻微震动声。

两人安静了一阵，带土用余光瞧了一眼卡卡西。该说不愧是卡卡西吗？连玩游戏都很专注，手指非常灵活敏捷的操作。卡卡西以前不怎么玩游戏，倒不是因为不喜欢或者不擅长，大概纯粹是因为嫌麻烦。相比之下，他倒是更乐于拿本小说打发时间。带土上次和卡卡西玩联机游戏似乎已经是好几年前的事情了，现在看他玩得认真的样子，带土忍不住多看几眼。

他心思没放在数学作业上，磨磨蹭蹭的写了半天才差不多搞完。一写完就迫不及待的把课本往旁边一刨，蹭到床的另一端，坐到卡卡西身后。

“怎么样了？”带土问。

“还行吧，你自己看。”卡卡西把掌机还给他。

带土接过来看了看，感觉腿更疼了。“你这家伙？！”带土惊呼道，“运气也太好了吧！”

卡卡西的天才果然体现在方方面面。即使打游戏也随随便便就能掌握要领——甚至还很欧。

“为什么我一钓鱼就只有鲈鱼？”带土怨念的说。“你怎么一钓起来就全是这么稀有的？”

卡卡西耸耸肩，“运气也是一种实力哦。”他说。

“靠。”带土不知道说什么好，突然不想继续玩掌机了。为什么连打个游戏卡卡西都这么毫无短板？真的有什么让天才君也束手无策的事情吗？他放下掌机，从床头柜拿了听可乐喝了两口，又扔了一罐给卡卡西。

天气挺闷热的，两人在屋子里呆了一下午，此时都有些口干舌燥，卡卡西也就不客气的接过来，摘下口罩喝了两口。

“你怎么了？”带土忽然问。

“什么怎么？”

“我说你的脸。”带土说着放下可乐，抵到了卡卡西面前。卡卡西看着面前出其不意放大的脸，不由往后一仰，想伸手去戴上口罩，带土却一把握住他的手腕。

“你的脸好红啊，卡卡西。”带土一面说一面拿另一只手贴上对方的额头，果然在隐隐发烫。“你怎么搞的，这么热。”

“有点感冒而已，你要不想被传染就还是离远点吧。”卡卡西挣开他的手将带土挡开。

“「笨」*卡卡也会感冒吗？”带土故意说。卡卡西懒得理他，重新戴好口罩，把大半张略微泛着潮红的脸严严实实挡住，这么一来，又是一副无懈可击的样子。

带土不喜欢卡卡西习惯性把问题藏起来的举动。即使表面上看着好好的，但难受不适的感觉不还在吗？

“你到底怎么就突然感——”他只说到一半，突然心中一动明白了。昨天晚上他想要卡卡西留宿之前，原本是想让他去拿伞的。所以最后卡卡西也没带伞就出门了。

他又想起昨天晚上噼里啪啦下了一整夜的大雨。

“喂，你也休息一会儿吧。”带土改口说。

“……啊？”

带土用力拉了拉卡卡西，试图将他拽到床上来。他现在腿上裹得像假肢一样，也使不上什么力，但卡卡西大概是怕他扯到伤口，反倒很顺从的就被拉了上来，带土不由分说把被子一掀，将两个人都盖起来。

“我今天也起得挺早，睡会儿再吃晚饭吧。”带土打了个哈欠，很快进入状态。

“你自说自话的在干什么……”卡卡西一边说一边莫名其妙的就被拽到床上午睡，但身旁的黑发少年已经舒舒服服的掖好被角准备入眠。

“我还在感冒呢。”卡卡西有点不满的说。

“风寒又不会传染。”带土闭着眼含糊的回答。

“这家伙真是……”卡卡西想。但的确昨晚淋了雨今天又急急忙忙跑来，这时被充满了带土气息的被褥包裹起来，他渐渐也有了点困意，就不挣扎的闭上眼。好在带土的床还挺大，两个少年躺在上面也不觉太挤。卡卡西的睡姿很收敛，虽然身材修长，但侧躺着一点都不占地方。带土则完全相反，四仰八叉把床占了一大半。两个人大概头一天都睡得不怎么样，一沾枕头都睡倒了过去，卡卡西也懒得跟他计较占地面积。

结果等带土迷迷糊糊醒转过来时已是傍晚，天色都暗了下来。屋子里没开灯，只能隐隐约约的看见周围。但他一眼看见卡卡西那头扎眼的银发就在他面前。他顿了几秒才缓慢的意识到，他已经彻底滚到了床的另外一半，把卡卡西挤到了床边，此时正贴着对方，两人的小腿几乎碰在一起。

卡卡西睡觉的时候总算把口罩取下来了，此时熟睡中的面容也没有往常的冷淡和距离，显出少年特有的清秀与柔和。也许是因为生病，卡卡西难得的居然比带土还睡得熟——带土记得他一向睡觉很轻的。不过他自己也还没完全清醒，于是就这么半耷着眼盯着卡卡西看。

真是个奇怪的家伙。他忍不住的想。明明昨天一提到留宿就沉下脸走了，今天却又这么着急的跑来，感冒了也不说。明明那么嫌麻烦懒得打游戏的人，下午却又玩的那么认真。也许在愧疚之外，他也有一点点习惯自己的……吧？毕竟卡卡西已经忍受了和相性不合的他一起当了这么多年的朋友……

他就这么目不转睛的瞧着对方，仔仔细细的昏暗的光线之中努力分辨他的每一根发梢、每一次呼吸的起伏、还有嘴唇抿在一起很柔软的样子……直到暮色完全沉入黑暗，什么也看不清为止。带土不由有点讨厌这样快速下沉的夕阳。如果能再久一点就好了。能让卡卡西这样安安静静躺在他身边、不会对他露出嘲讽或者嫌弃或者毫不留情怼回来的样子——这一切倒是真托了它的福。

再睡会儿吧让我再看看再看看。带土心想。

这时卡卡西却有点不对劲了。他本来睡得很沉，呼吸均匀，但忽然变得有些短促，左右翻动了一下。带土虽然看不清他的神情，却感到他有些不安。

“卡卡西？”他小声说。

卡卡西还是没醒，但呼吸的声音仍然很急，手指无意识的似乎紧紧抓了一把床单。带土正在犹豫要不要把他推醒，卡卡西却颤抖了一下，发出唔的一声。

“带土？”卡卡西说。他的声音居然有点发颤似的。他忽然伸手抚摸了一下带土的侧脸，他的手指扫过带土的眼皮，带土被那触感仿佛电了一下。

“干、干嘛？”带土被吓了一跳。“卡卡西你怎么了？”

这时候卡卡西似乎才真正清醒过来，飞快的将手收了回去。

“抱歉，刚才做了个梦。”他说，“梦见我们在一个山洞里，你把我推开，然后被石头给压住了……”

“笨蛋，梦都是反的啦。”带土松了口气说。卡卡西是想到了那天的事吗？他不愿对方想多，便有意打岔，活跃了一下气氛。

“你今天睡得可够久的？”带土故意说，“比豚豚还贪睡哦？”豚豚是原来中学校长纲手家的宠物猪。

“抱歉，一下子就睡过去了……”卡卡西也恢复常态，伸手摸索了一下手机，“几点了？”他把床头的手机拿过点亮想看一下时间，结果打开屏幕才发现拿成了带土的手机。他看着桌面壁纸微微挑了挑眼，然后将手机递给带土。

“整天对着这张脸真是太为难你了，不如换张？”卡卡西说。

“啊？”带土一时懵逼的拿起手机。但在他继续说下去之前，卡卡西已经快速的翻身下了床。

“我去弄点吃的——或者去外面买点，想吃什么？”卡卡西问。

“唔——你昨天不是在冰箱里存了一份吗？随便吃点好了。诶对了你——”带土本来想他感冒有没有好点，因为卡卡西听起来还有一点鼻音。但银发少年只唔了一声，已经转身就出了屋子去热饭。

卡卡西把蒙着保鲜膜的饭菜从冰箱里拿出来，放进了微波炉里。秒数倒计的时候，他就倚坐在厨房的台子边等着。

那个手机壁纸……他低着头又回想了一次，是好多年前他和带土、琳还有当时的波风老师一起照的，也是三人第一次合照，对他们几个来说都别有纪念意义。当时还没有数码相机，这照片还是后来专门扫描的。只不过意义的侧重点略有偏差，对他来说带土的部分是会悄悄放大裁剪单独保存一张的，对带土来说则是即使当做屏保桌面也要特意打个X在卡卡西脸上假装是和琳单独合照的。

这时候微波炉停下来发出滴滴的提示音。不知道是因为感冒还是照片，他还是有点难受。卡卡西站了一会儿没动，微波炉就又叫了一次，催的很急促。

他想是啊再不过去带土肯定又会抱怨说热个饭怎么这么久啊都饿死了，又想到刚才那个心有余悸的梦境，想到那天——他给带土带来的可没什么好事，只会跟他吵架、害他受伤，也不能像琳一样让他傻乎乎的露齿大笑。居然连梦里都还是这样的。

然后他又想到昨天晚上被邀请留宿的下一秒就听到带土说琳一定也希望你留下来，心情一秒就受到重力加速度自由落体的感觉，想到带土设个合照当背景还专门把自己的脸给涂掉，他觉得喉咙和心脏都有点疼。于是在那边继续靠着想呆一会儿，直到微波炉叫第三次才去把饭菜拿出去。

一个月后。

“卡卡西！这边！”琳在卡座上朝刚进咖啡店的卡卡西招了招手。

卡卡西点点头，坐到了她对面。

“抱歉，周末还特意叫你跑一趟。”琳说。

“没事，能帮得上就好。”卡卡西从书包里拿出一叠资料递给琳。“我高中学姐去年考医学院准备的笔记，如果你想直接跟她联系的话我给你留个联系方式，静音学姐人挺好的。”

“真的帮大忙了，卡卡西！”琳收下了笔记，露出一个甜美的笑容。“今天我请客哦。说起来……要不要等会儿一起去看看带土？”她说着打算拿起手机问问带土。

“今天算了吧，”卡卡西却说。“他们乐队有人去看他。”

“啊——晓吗？”琳想了想说。带土一直有颗狂野boy的心，上高中之后组了个叫AKAZUKI的摇滚乐队，后来业余在酒吧里驻唱了几场据说还小有名气的。不过琳和卡卡西对这方面都不太感兴趣，所以和带土乐队的朋友也不算熟。尤其是卡卡西，他搬了家不住这一片又不是一个学校，对带土这两年的交际更是不怎么清楚。

“带土受伤估计乐队也要搁置一段时间了吧……”琳叹了口气说，“他这都在家养了一个多月，怎么还没点好转呢？他复查还说没愈合吗？不如下次去复查我们陪他一起去好了。”

带土的复查预约只能在工作日，但琳有课后班，卡卡西学校又远赶不过来，之前两次复查都是带土叫乐队的成员陪他去的。

卡卡西抬头瞧了琳一眼。“看时间吧。”他说。

琳却奇怪的回望着他。

“怎么了，琳？”卡卡西问。

“这个……可不像你说的话哦？”琳似笑非笑的眨眨眼。“你不该很关心带土的伤势恢复情况吗？”

“……我没有不关心……”

“骗人。”琳不满的回复道，“卡卡西，你之前不是连带土英语小测写错了几个单词都要侧敲旁击的吗？”

卡卡西不知道怎么回答，好在戴了口罩，大半张脸都被遮住了。

琳却还在继续。“最近……”她犹豫了一下说，“我说不上来，可自从带土受伤开始，你们两个都有点奇怪。带土虽然平时看着粗心，但他其实挺仔细体贴的，这段时间让你总是从学校跑来照看，一点都不客气，倒不怎么像他会做的事。还有卡卡西你也是——要是以往，你们两个见面就吵，现在这么安静我反倒有点不适应了。”

“……毕竟是伤员嘛。”卡卡西说，“再说……带土受伤这事也怪我。”

“可是只是因为分神——”琳想起带土上次的话，听上去无论如何都没卡卡西什么责任啊！

“不是那样的。”卡卡西低声说。“不只是分神而已。那天我从打工的甜品店出来，正好碰到带土踢完球来买甜点。他那时候刚过了马路站在街沿上，我刚从店门往外走，甜品店顶上有个大广告牌在换，但我没想到在那里见到带土，也就没太注意周围，正想着和他打个招呼，他忽然就飞奔过来把我一把推开了，然后那块广告牌就砸在刚才我站的位置。”

琳睁大眼睛。“所以他的腿是……”

“嗯，也是万幸，只伤到了腿。”卡卡西垂着眼，有点黯然。“但如果不是为了推开我的话，他怎么会……”

不错，是带土会做的事情。琳细细回想了一遍。带土一向很热心、又很勇敢。宁肯迟到也坚持帮老婆婆背包、害怕琳会担心所以才在被问起时只含糊的解释受伤的原因。琳相信即使站在广告牌下的不是卡卡西，他也一样会飞奔过去。

更何况那是卡卡西。

不要说是广告牌掉下来，就算整栋楼要把他们埋了，带土也一样会毫不犹豫去替他挡下来。

琳一时有些后怕，两人默默对坐了一会儿。

“可是——可是这样的话，果然还是有哪里不对。”琳忽然说。“卡卡西明明一直很担心带土，但怎么一点也不关心的带土的复诊情况啊！这不是最重要的吗？”

卡卡西这次迟疑的时间更久一些，似乎有些难以开口。这实在太罕见了。琳想。能让卡卡西不知道怎么接话的场景可不多。

“其实……”卡卡西慢慢的说。

“其实我腿好的差不多了。”带土说。听他这么说，正盘腿坐在卧室地板上的迪达拉差点手机都没拿稳砸到脚上。

“嗯？？”他说。

带土把骨折固定器的带子扯开，从容的踩到地板上，很正常的走了几步。

“你把手机拿好别磕坏地板了。”带土还有空提醒一声。

“不是——你你你就好了？”迪达拉大喊了一声。他性子外向又藏不住表情，脸上夸张又震惊。“那下周不用去复查了？不是——你既然都能走了，还戴着固定器干嘛？不嫌重嗯？”

“复查我自己去就行了。”带土说道，但没回答为什么还非要戴着固定器这种莫名其妙的举动。“喂，你今天找我什么事啊？”

“哦……”金发少年又反复打量了一番，“晓在这附近找了个排练的地方，上次不是跟你说了吗？既然你腿好的差不多，干脆一起去啊今天嗯！而且晚上正好有个酒吧找我们去表演，你好了就一起呗！嗯！”

的确有段时间没和晓一起排练了。一开始是真没办法，腿疼得动一下子都难，但后来……如果腿伤痊愈的话，卡卡西也不可能留下来吧？好不容易又拉近了距离，他忽然难以忍受分离。再说，再说卡卡西还那样细心照看他——换谁都舍不得吧！

带土长长叹了口气。

“喂，你别想了，我已经给蝎他们发了信息说你要去。”迪达拉说。“等会儿一起走嗯。”

“所以……你根本就知道带土的腿伤没大碍了？”琳问。“那你为什么还要……”为什么还要每天单程一个多小时往返跑到带土家来给他做饭打扫顺便一对一辅导功课兼职游戏代打？

卡卡西转动着手里的被子，偏开了视线，过了一会儿才回答。

“不然的话……”他慢慢说，“还有什么理由留下来呢？”

带土组了个乐队——他之前就听琳说过了。上高中以后带土还加入了足球社。这似乎也理所当然，他好动、运动神经也很好。带土和他念了不同的学校。将来甚至可能去国外留学。

而卡卡西的归纳总结能力很好。

这些一件一件的小事，归类到一起就能找出规律来。他在带土生活里的权重在渐渐变小。带土有了新的圈子、新的朋友、新的环境。再过几年也许提起卡卡西的时候，他只会说「啊是小时候一个街区的朋友」「是我小学同学」这种话。这也是难免的——他们的性情从小就那么不相合，如果不是因为一起长大，又有琳做调剂，怎么可能磕磕绊绊到今天？更何况卡卡西还差点让他瘸了一条腿。简直不能更糟了。

卡卡西继续在心底叹气。所谓的「天才」，这时候听起来反倒像讽刺。

带土之所以迟迟没有说自己伤养好了，或许是难得享受一番。于是卡卡西干脆顺着他的意思没有戳穿。甚至心里暗暗期待带土晚一天再说。

“不过……这样的话，一直拖下去也不是个办法吧。”琳犹豫的回答。

“再说吧。”卡卡西只能这么回答。

所谓立flag就是这么一回事。

卡卡西把琳送到了家返回时，就碰上了带土和他的金发小伙伴。

这也不算意料之外——琳和带土都住在一个片区。也不算意料之外的是，带土右腿上的固定器已经拆掉了，他活蹦乱跳的完全没有昨天躺在床上哼哼唧唧动一下也难的状况。

就这么当面走过来，双方想假装没看到挺难，有点尴尬的都停住了。

“怎么了？”迪达拉不明所以的拽了一把，“那边还等着呢。”

卡卡西弯起眼睛笑了下。

所以就是这样了。卡卡西想。他还有什么理由留下来呢？今天就不该立flag。

“真巧啊。”卡卡西说，“我送琳回来。那——回见？”他忍不住又看了带土一眼，对方瞪着眼睛，耳朵因为局促而有点发红，半张了嘴一时不知道说什么好。如果换作以前他说不定会顺便故意嫌弃一下那家伙在发什么呆或者干脆说哟腿好的这么快什么妙手回春啊，但现在他正忙着多看对方几眼——谁知道下次什么时候还能再见到。

他等了一小会儿，带土还没回答，于是卡卡西只好用力控制好眼神不要显出太舍不得的样子，微微垂头打算离开。

“喂你！”带土终于说。卡卡西迅速抬起头，却看带土是在对着身旁的小伙伴。

不由为自己的自作多情感到赧然，他又快速的往反方向走了两步。

“我今天晚点再去，你先过去跟他们几个说一声。”带土嘱咐说。

“嗯？为什么——”迪达拉莫名其妙的看着带土。“你可是主唱都多久没来了——”不知道带土又说了什么，暴脾气的金发少年最后嗯了一声先走了。这时候卡卡西已经走了一段距离，然后他听见带土从后面跑来的声音。

“你别跑啊。”卡卡西只好停下来，还往回走了两步。“你的腿……”

“那不是你要走？”

“你腿不是好了吗？”卡卡西垂眼说。

“我——谁说的啊？”带土反驳道，“下周还要复查一次的！还——还没好呢。”

卡卡西没有很快回答他，带土于是又立即接下去。

“之前医生说骨折过的地方之后也容易再次受伤的，”他说，“谁知道以后什么时候再复发啊？你就这么走了太不负责任了！”

“……你的意思是我留着是为了等你腿伤复发？”卡卡西问。

“不是！”带土着急的抓过对方的手。“没受伤——就不可以留下来吗？”他说着说着，仿佛又流露出小时候那种狗狗眼的神情，随时使出都能把卡卡西萌化的那种。

“我想你在这里——才不是因为腿伤啊！”他大声说，脸和耳朵都还在发红。“就、就是、总之——反正就是留下来就——”他恐怕是习惯了前段时间那种颐指气使的态度，虽然语无伦次，但气势还很足。“万一又像上次那样有什么广告牌掉下来的意外事件发生之类的就——”

“比如？”卡卡西意识到对方大概也不知道自己在说什么的胡扯了，还挺理直气壮的。

带土一时百感交集，难以用语言形容，于是贴到卡卡西面前，隔着面罩啪叽在他嘴上亲了一口，太用力连口罩都歪了。

“比如这样！”带土说。

END


End file.
